Songbird, A Maiden's Mournful Cry
by Lizzy3
Summary: Sometimes you get a second chance. This the end of this fic. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own Thyra. I own nothing more other then the plot. The rest of the characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. The songs are folk songs and belong to everyone and no one.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny tore down the hall at breakneck speed. They had stayed too long in the Room of Requirement and Mrs. Norris was close at their heels. Before Harry knew it he was pulled into a room. A minute later they saw the stupid, black cat dash down the hall toward the stairs. He caught his breath as best he could and looked to the others. "Who found this room?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I did," Ginny breathed heavily. They sank down to the floor, listening for the footsteps of Filch who would be close behind Mrs. Norris. They held their breath as the wiz ended old caretaker whizzed by. "We better get going," Ginny continued, getting up and brushing off her robes. The others followed suite and were about to head back to the Gryfindor common room when they caught a sweet, sorrowful melody wafting through the corridors.  
  
"Shall I go walk the wood so wild,  
  
Wand'ring, wand'ring here and there,  
  
As I was once full sore beguiled,  
  
Alas! for love! I die with woe.  
  
Wearily blows the winter wind,  
  
Wand'ring, wand'ring here and there,  
  
My heart is like a stricken hind,  
  
Alas! for love I die with woe"  
  
The notes clung to the cool, night air like snow to one's eye lashes in a blizzard. They were drawn to her as she continued with a new song.  
  
"Sweet is the Budding Spring of Love  
  
Next, blooming hopes all fears remove,  
  
And when possess'd of beauty's charms,  
  
Fruition, like the Summer, warms,  
  
But pleasures, oft repeated, cloy,  
  
To Autumn wanes the fleeting joy,  
  
Declining 'til desires are lost,  
  
Succeeded by eternal Frost,  
  
Succeeded by eternal Frost"  
  
The four wound their way to the voice. They went up a couple flights of stairs and down countless hallways before they spied a hovering figure drifting in front of the window at the end of the hall. Silver tears were falling down her ghostly face. She was dressed in a simple white robe. Her hair was drawn up into a simple bun with tiny, once-brown tendrils clinging to her tear-stained cheeks. Her thin frame seemed to glow with an old muskiness. Upon hearing their footsteps she swished around. She was quite beautiful. Her face was a perfect heart and her cheeks looked like they would have been pink had life been a part of her entity. "Who are you?" her golden voice rang into the hall. Hermione stepped up first.  
  
"Hermione Granger, who are you?"  
  
"Thyra, Thyra Swallow." Her chocolate brown eyes had a white cloud over them that didn't seem to be able to cover the gold. "What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't students be in bed?"  
  
"We, we heard your voice and came to hear who it was," Ginny ventured. "It was quite beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, but I'm afraid the beauty has come at a price," the poor ghost maiden dissolved into tears again. She cradled her face in her dainty hands and her tears made a slight "plink, plink" as they dissolved into the floor.  
  
"Ah poor bird  
Take thy flight  
Far above the sorrow  
Of this sad night  
Can you see the dawn?  
Can you see the dawn of tomorrow's morn?"  
  
"Love me little, love me long  
  
Is the burden of my song;  
  
Love that is too hot and strong  
  
Burneth soon to waste.  
  
Still, I would not have thee cold  
  
Nor too backward, nor too bold,  
  
Love that lasteth till 'tis old  
  
Fadeth not in haste.  
  
Winter's cold or summer's heat,  
  
Autumn's tempests on it beat,  
  
It can never know defeat,  
  
Never can rebel:  
  
Such the love that I would gain,  
  
Such love, I tell thee plain,  
  
Thou must give or woo in vain,  
  
So to thee, farewell."  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron inquired.  
  
"My love, my love is gone away and I'm dead inside," she wailed. She collapsed to the floor. She was a very pitiful sight to see. "My love is gone and never will I see him anymore." They four of them marveled at how she could take a wail and make it a song.  
  
"Who's your love and where has he gone?" Neville asked.  
  
"S-S-S-Sirius B-B-Black. I-I-I d-d-don't know w-w-where he's g-g-g- gone," she sobbed. They stood shocked, looking at her. Sirius Black? This girl was in love with Sirius Black? Why had he never said anything about her. Before they had a chance to inquire further Dumbledore coughed loudly behind them.  
  
"Excuse me, but I must insist that you four go back to your Common Room. Filch is having a fit and I'm afraid you'll be put in a rather dire situation soon." His eyes twinkled. They nodded.  
  
"Goodbye Thyra," Hermione murmured. Once back in the Common Room they broke free and started talking. "Thyra Sparrow! The love of Sirius Black?"  
  
"I don't know what happened but I'd definitely like to find out!" Ginny exclaimed. 


	2. Time

"Sing us another one Thyra!" James exclaimed. Thyra grinned widely and drew the small mandolin to her again.  
  
"Okay but only one more. We've all still got exams to study for." She looked up at the ceiling in contemplation. "I just don't know which one to sing. I'm sure you've heard them all a thousand times."  
  
"Sing that one about black hair," Sirius said, curling up beside her and gazing into her chocolate brown eyes imploringly.  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"I know what he's talking about. It's "Black is the Color"," Thyra explained. She bit her lip playfully for a moment. Then she started fingering the dainty instrument slowly.  
  
"But black is the color  
Of my true love's hair  
His face is like  
Some rosey fair  
The prettiest eyes  
And the neatest hands;  
I love the ground  
Where-on he stands."  
  
"Don't sing the rest," Sirius said, feigning seriousness. He gently fingered one of her curls with his forefinger and thumb.  
  
"Why?" James asked.  
  
"The rest is sad. Her true love is dead, that's why she's singing. I think she's going to commit suicide," Thyra answered, looking at Sirius with the utmost love and fascination.  
  
"Okay guys, we've got studying to do," Remus chided. He knew that his efforts were in vain, that Sirius and Thyra were way too busy being lovey-dovey to pay attention to their studies. He considered them for a moment. Sirius had had countless girlfriends in his Hogwarts days, pretty much every girl in the school. Thyra, however, was different. She was kind, sweet, lovely, and smart, all those qualities that Sirius usually avoided. He went for the few-screws-loose, drop dead gorgeous, anal bitch types.  
  
Thyra jerked from her revere. For a moment she imagined she was still gazing in to Sirius's big, black eyes. She soon found herself in her tower at Hogwarts. She looked down at her hands and found, to no surprise, that she was indeed translucent. A small tear trickled down her face. Death would be a welcome thing. Peaceful, serene death, taking her away from all memories of her past.  
  
She was only aware of the deep ache that perpetually plagued her heart. She grabbed her chest hoping to tear out Sirius's memory. She let out a low moan and sank to the floor. She couldn't ever be happy, this she already knew. Every day was torture. Even so, she knew that if she saw Sirius but one more time it would be worth year of pain and turmoil. "Sirius, come back my dear, sweet Sirius," she whispered while sobbing.  
  
The people who saw her form called her the Mourning Maiden. Never had anyone seen the ghostly creature with even a ghost of a smile spread on her face. She sang songs all day long, though nobody knew exactly why. They only felt sorry for her, crying all day long. Many, at least most of the people who had seen her, wondered what could make someone that unhappy.  
  
"I love my love and well he knows,  
I love the ground whereon he goes.  
If you on earth no more I see,  
I can't serve you as you serve me.  
  
The winter's past and leaves are green,  
The time is past that we have seen  
And yet I hope the time will come  
When you and I shall be as one.  
  
I'll go to the Clyde for to mourn and weep,  
But satisfied I never could sleep.  
I'll write to you in a few short lines  
I'll suffer death ten thousand times.  
  
My own true love, so fare the well.  
The time has past, but I wish you well.  
But still I hope the time will come  
When you and I shall be as one."  
  
By this time Thyra had collapsed entirely into her sobs. Her stomach started to ache and she felt a hotness rising in her throat. "WHY DO I FEEL THIS PAIN?" she screamed. "WHY DO I SUFFER SO? COME BACK, COME BACK!" she sobbed harder then ever. "My Sirius, please come back," she choked out. Her chest was heaving and her ghostly hair hung around her face having come loose from her bun.  
  
"Thyra?" Sirius asked, knocking on the door. The two were staying with James's family over the summer. It was the summer right after their 7th year. Thyra was sitting on her bed with a book spread across her crossed knees. She was dressed in a pair of navy shorts and a white tank- top. Her hair was drawn up into a pony-tail.  
  
"What is it Sirius?" she asked, looking up from her book to face the tall man in the doorway. He had dark features and his black hair was shaggy, falling slightly below his ears. He was dressed in jeans and a T- shirt.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me to the lake or something."  
  
"Sure, just give me a minute," she answered promptly. She gave a quick look in the mirror and joined Sirius. Their hands immediately intertwined. She grinned at him. "I'm so happy we can spend the summer here instead of at our parent's houses!" Sirius nodded. Thyra lived with her grandparents who were both senile and very bad wizards. They were constantly making things tumble from their places. On top of all that, they were mean and had a great nephew living with them who was just as much so.  
  
The two walked outside into the blazing July sun. It was an uncharacteriscally warm day in the English countryside. Thyra walked by Sirius side and lay her head on his shoulder. "I love you," Sirius whispered into her hair.  
  
"I love you more," she replied playfully. He grinned widely. They walked a few more steps in silence.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"What Thyra?"  
  
"Are you worried about this rumor? The one about the Lord whosa- whatsit." Sirius cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"Well, it's hard to be afraid of Lord whosa-whatsit it doesn't sound very imposing," he said, poking her in the stomach.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, I'm a bit worried. I'm more worried about my family trying to get me to the dark side then anything else."  
  
"Let's not talk about it right now. It was stupid of me to bring it up." They walked in silence till they got to the glistening lake. Sirius pulled out a basket that he had transfigured to fit inside his pocket. He enlarged it and opened it up, spreading the contents onto the table. He next pulled out a small box and quickly concealed it behind the salad bowl. "You came prepared," Thyra laughed.  
  
"Yes, well, you deserve the best!" She grinned even wider this time. He spread a blanket on the soft, wet grass. The two sat down and looked out over the lake. A few ducks were swimming across it's surface. Sirius stood and walked to a nearby flower bush. He plucked a yellow rose from it and brought it back to the blanket. He tucked it softly behind Thyra's ear. She giggled and quickly pulled the hair band from her hair. It fell in soft curls, encompassing the flower.  
  
"The pink, the lily, and the blooming rose  
Grow in the garden where my love goes  
The little, small birds they do rejoice  
When they think they hear my love, Jimmie's voice  
  
O James Machree, I do love you well  
I love you better then tongue can tell  
There's not one drop of the morning dew  
That's half so sweet as one kiss from you"  
  
Sirius looked at her adoringly. The way her hair fell into her face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. In fact, every time he looked at her she was more beautiful then anything he'd ever seen. "That's one of the only happy ones that I know," she giggled. It was a sweet, bell- like tone that fit perfectly with her speaking and singing voice.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes for a moment, gathering up courage for what he was about to do. He sighed deeply and looked into her eyes. "What is it Sirius, is something wrong?" He shook his head, unable to speak. He grasped the box in his hand tightly. Slowly he raised himself onto his knee.  
  
"Stand up for a minute," he murmured shakily. She looked at him strangely. He drew the box slowly up. With his thumb, he flicked open the box revealing a glistening ring. The diamonds made a small orchid and a small grouping of emeralds made the leaves. It was all set on a white gold band. She gasped. "Thyra Linaeve Sparrow, will you consider being the wife of Sirius Black?" Tears fell down her face in torrets.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'd love to be the wife of Mr. Sirius Black!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss depended and their bodies molded together. Their kiss was almost like a dance, graceful and slow.  
  
A/N- This isn't that long but it is longer then the last one. The folk songs used in this one are "Black is the Color", and "The Mountain Dew". I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Merry almost Christmas. 


	3. Lily And James

Disclaimer- You know the drill. Sorry it took so long for things to come together but it's out now. The folk song used in this fic is "A Star in the Night", an old French folk song.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny sat in the Common Room finishing their homework. "I wander what that Ghost is doing at Hogwarts," Ron said in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah and what connection she has with Sirius," Harry continued.  
  
"Why don't we go and find out?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"You think we should?" Ginny asked. "Thyra seemed pretty broken up about it"  
  
"I want to find out more about my Godfather and if she knows, I'd atleast like to try."  
  
"Why don't you ask Proffessor Lupin?" Neville asked curiously.  
  
"Lupin and I aren't really talking about it," Harry squirmed uncomfortably. "I just know it's killing him as well."  
  
"Well let's get a move on, we haven't got all day have we?" The four got up and trekked to the- "Wait, do we know where we saw her?"  
  
"No, not really," Harry sighed.  
  
"Don't do that Harry, we can find her," Ginny said. "Or, hey, let's go to the Room of Requirement."  
  
"Okay," they all consented, looking at her suspiciously. Once they got to the wall Ginny concentrated hard and a door appeared. They stepped in and were very surprised to see Thyra crying in an old wing-back chair. "Thyra?" the girl turned to them and for the first time Harry saw a small ring on her finger.  
  
"Yes?" she sniffed. "What do you want?"  
  
"We want to know more about Sirius Black. You see, he was my Godfather," Harry said, looking at his feet.  
  
"Was?'  
  
"He-he died at the end of last term," Hermione answered, seeing that Harry was in no condition to talk about it by himself.  
  
"He's dead?" Thyra asked incorrigibly.  
  
"Yes, he died defending me and my friends at the Department of Mysteries," Harry said in a nearly silent voice. Thyra looked out of the window for a moment as if she was remembering something of long ago.  
  
"Thyra?" Sirius asked, walking up behind her and laying and hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled before turning back to the window. The two were staying in Italy for a bit of a holiday before starting work. They called it their pre-honeymoon.  
  
"The stars are so lovely," she murmured.  
  
"You're lovely," he kissed her lightly on her cheek and let his head rest there. "Do you want the stars?" She smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I want the stars Sirius."  
  
"Well, I hope I'll do. I am an entire constellation after all." He grinned at her sheepishly.  
  
"I think you'll more then do for now darling."  
  
"For now?"  
  
"Well, did you ever hear about the singer and star. They were destined to bring many more stars into the world. You see, the sky wasn't full enough."  
  
"No, I've never heard that one," Sirius grinned.  
  
"Well, you'll do for now anyway."  
  
"And you'll do for ever."  
  
"That's a very comforting thought."  
  
"Let me sing you a song," Sirius grinned. She smiled back.  
  
"All right."  
  
"The perfect piteous beauty of thy face,  
  
Is like a star the dawning drives away;  
  
Mine eyes may never see in the bright day  
  
Thy pallid halo, thy supernal grace:  
  
But in the night from forth the silent place  
  
Thou comest, dim in dreams, as doth a stray  
  
Star of the starry flock that in the grey  
  
Is seen, and lost, and seen a moment's space.  
  
And as the earth at night turns to a star,  
  
Loved long ago, and dearer than the sun,  
  
So in the spiritual place afar,  
  
At night our souls are mingled and made one,  
  
And wait till one night fall, and one dawn rise,  
  
That brings no noon too splendid for your eyes."  
  
He finished and she looked at him with new awe. "Where did you learn that song?"  
  
"I learned it from this man in a pub a while back. I was just waiting for the right moment to sing it to you."  
  
"I didn't know you sang!"  
  
"Yeah well you make everything new Thyra. I don't know what it is about you but you just make me want to sing and shout and be entirely happy for the rest of my life."  
  
"You do the same to me."  
  
"My darling, let's just elope, let's go off to a little chapel here and just get married."  
  
"Sirius, we can't do that!" Just then an owl flew in through the window.  
  
"Opa, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked James's owl. He unfurled the letter and read:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
I hope you and Thyra are having a marvelous time in Italy. I just sent a letter to tell you that LILY SAID YES!!!!! We're going to get married as soon as possible. We're even thinking that we could get married within the month! I do hope you and Thyra can make it home in time but if you can't, that's fine too. After our's we can start planning yours.  
Your best friend,  
James  
  
"See, Sirius, we have to wait till after Lily and James get married," Thyra silently rued the letter. If it hadn't been for James's message she could have seen being "coaxed" by Sirius's proposal.  
  
"I know. We're going to have to cut our holiday short I'm afraid." Thyra nodded.  
  
"We'll just finish out the week and be back to England by Sunday." Sirius nodded and they went back to star gazing.  
  
The rest of their holiday was uneventful. They picked out some lovely wedding gifts and went sightseeing. On their last night they went on a Gondola ride through the heart of Rome. Thyra was curled up against Sirius's chest. "I wish we didn't have to leave."  
  
"I know but James is my best friend and I couldn't abandon him."  
  
"And Lily is a very good friend of mine. Really, I knew it would be hard to leave but, oh I don't know. Don't listen to me."  
  
"But I like listening to you! How about we come back here for our honeymoon?"  
  
"That sounds simply lovely," Thyra smiled. At least they would be coming back relatively soon.  
  
In the weeks before James and Lily's wedding, news that a new power had risen came to the ears of the whole wizarding community with a deafening roar. Lord Voldemort had surfaced. He struck out with a vengeance. In his first week of terror he killed just nigh of 20 people, 3 of them being muggles. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus fought him as best they could. Their auror training (due to their high grades and Dumbledore's hunch that Voldemort was coming, they had been allowed to seek private training their 6th and 7th years) was strained with the weight of an actual attack. There were many close calls, 2 very close ones for James and Lily. Regardless, wedding plans continued as usually as they could.  
  
James and Lily's wedding was beautiful. Thyra sang and played for the processional and Sirius stood beside James. James and Lily flew off to Scotland where they would be having their honeymoon. It amazed everyone how two people, who had wholly detested each other could get married but a year or so after they started going out. They were quite young, just almost 19 but no one had any doubts about their intentions.  
  
Thyra, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were left to pick up the shards of the wedding in the Potters' absence. And the two love birds came back with a new surprise. One that single-handedly pushed back Thyra and Sirius's wedding yet again. There would be a new Potter in only 9 months. Thyra hadn't the heart to pull Sirius away from his imminent godchild, so the couple went to work everyday with the weight of the wizarding world on their shoulders without the bond of two gold rings holding them together.  
  
Half way into Lily's 2nd trimester Voldemort struck their house. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was interviewing a certain future Professor above the Hog's Head. A prophesy was made. Waiting to see who would be chosen, Dumbledore watched the Potters and the Longbottoms very closely. Two boys were born in July.  
  
James came from the delivery room with a huge smile plastered on his face. "It's a boy, we've got a boy," Sirius jumped up and pounded him on the back.  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"He's got my hair, gobs of black hair and Lily's eyes. The book said babies are usually born with blue eyes but Harry's got the greenest eyes in the whole god-damn world!"  
  
"Congratulation," Thyra smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Congratulations!" Remus exclaimed, grinning at his friend. Peter hadn't been able to make it, an "unavoidable conflict."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Harry James Potter, Harry after Lily's dad and James after, well, me!" It was obvious that James was extremely happy. When the young couple got home the next night, however, a cryptic message was left on the kitchen table, hand delivered by Doyle, Voldemort's owl.  
  
A boy you have will soon be dead.  
  
They spoke to Dumbledore and the Fidelius Charm was the decided course. Dumbledore told Lily and James of the prophesy. It took James only a moment to decide on a Secret Keeper, Sirius Black. The charm was done in secret, no one, not even Sirius's fiancé knew... 


	4. Beyond the Veil

Disclaimer- the folk songs in this chapter are "The End of the Road" and "A Star in the Night" this is the final chappie. I own Thyra Sparrow and nothing else.  
  
"So, how do you know Sirius?"  
  
"We were engaged," Thyra answered simply. She was stunned about Sirius. She hadn't seen him since.since it happened.  
  
"You never married?"  
  
"No, we never got a chance."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, wait, you're Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why do you want to hear about Sirius Black?"  
  
"Because, I told you, he was my Godfather!"  
  
"Yes but he betrayed your family!"  
  
"No, that was Peter Pettigrew, he framed Sirius." Thyra's eyes grew wide and she collapsed into the chair from which she'd recently risen.  
  
"I knew it," she murmured absently to herself.  
  
"Yeah, so what got in the way of your marriage."  
  
"I suppose it might have been him being thrown into Azkaban or perhaps my death."  
  
Thyra sat in her apartment. She had been crying non-stop for over 5 days. She had the 6-day old Daily Prophet clutched in her pale, weak hand. The Headline read:  
  
"The Late James and Lily Potter were found dead: Betrayed by James's best  
friend: Sirius Black."  
  
At first she had tried to deny it to herself. After Remus's visit and Peter's death, though, she had to come to grips with the truth. Her fiancé was a Death Eater who betrayed his best friend, his wife and child. She couldn't see ever being happy for the remainder of her life. It was then that she decided what she would do. A delicate knife lay on the table beside her and a carefully composed letter lay on the kitchen table. She got up and crossed to the couch.  
  
With trembling hands she picked up the dagger. She poised it parallel to her chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"And as the earth at night turns to a star,  
  
Loved long ago, and dearer than the sun,  
  
So in the spiritual place afar,  
  
At night our souls are mingled and made one,  
  
And wait till one night fall, and one dawn rise,  
  
That brings no noon too splendid for your eyes."  
  
In one graceful movement she drove the blade deep into her breast. With a small groan she crumpled onto the floor. Thyra Linaeve Sparrow was dead. She only felt the tiniest twinge, the change between dead and alive. She felt her soul rise from her body. The next thing she knew she was standing in front of a women in long, flowing robes. "You must choose, do you want to leave the earth or stay as a shadow of your former self?" Thyra felt her mouth say the words before she thought them.  
  
"Yes." That was her damnation, her demise. She was cursed to walk the earth forever.  
  
"How did you die?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
"I committed suicide," she answered, piercing him with her razor sharp stare. The group stayed silent for a few moments.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Ginny asked, seemingly close to tears.  
  
"The love of my life was a convicted murderer, traitor, and death eater. There was nothing more for me to live for."  
  
"So why didn't you move on?" Neville asked in a very, very low voice.  
  
"I got scared, scared I'd never see Sirius again. I loved him deep down, I knew that, you can't escape from something that strong. I just got scared and the decision was made before I could think it through."  
  
"So-" Harry trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Of course your information has complicated things. He's behind the veil and I have no way of getting there." A tear slipped down her cheek but no sobs came out. She seemed beyond them in some way.  
  
"We-we could find some way to help you. We have to," Hermione said with adamant determination. Thyra let out a hollow laugh.  
  
"There's nothing you could possibly do. There's no way to reverse it."  
  
"If all the books I've read have taught me anything, they've taught me that everything and anything is possible. I'm not going to give up. Come along, we're going to the library." Thyra smiled faintly at her.  
  
"You remind me of Lily."  
  
"We haven't time for reminiscing. Come along," Hermione said in an off-handish way but secretly glowing with pride at the compliment.  
  
They researched way into the night. They used a small classroom adjacent to the library for research since the actual library was closed. Harry used his Invisibility Cloak to sneak in and get books. Hermione's hair was falling all over the place. She flipped frantically for copy after copy before landing on something that looked promising. "Wait, wait, I think I found it. The "excessus volubilis charm has the ability to alter or switch a dead person's decision-to pass on or continue on earth." Thyra's eyes lighted. She rushed to Hermione's side and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"What do we have to do?"  
  
"We need something that would prove that the person (Thyra) needs and deserves to switch her decision. Then we need something that would link her to someone on the other side."  
  
"Alright, let's get started," Thyra said, an almost human quality surrounding her.  
  
Thyra stood in the middle of the room after Hermione was fully certain of the spell. She pointed her wand toward Thyra and murmured "excessus volubilis". A light shown around them and a woman appeared. She was the same that Thyra had seen so many years before.  
  
"What is your reason for switching?" the woman asked in a strong voice.  
  
"My love is waiting for me," she answered simply.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"Would he recognize you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If he couldn't see you, could he place you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well, you may try."  
  
A silvery portal appeared and Thyra could faintly make out the outline of Sirius's figure. She wanted desperately to call out to him but she knew, deep down, that what the woman wanted her to do was make him remember her. With a deep breath, Thyra began to sing and as she did, golden threads connected themselves to the portal, gently eating away at the film between them.  
  
"Every road thro' life is a long, long road .  
  
Fill' d with joys and sorrows too  
  
As you journey on how your heart will yearn  
  
For the things most dear to you  
  
With wealth and love 'tis so  
  
But onward we must go"  
  
She saw him turn to her slightly but she continued.  
  
"Keep right on to the end of the road  
  
Keep right on to the end  
  
Tho' the way be long, let your heart be strong  
  
Keep right on to the end  
  
Tho' you're tired and weary still journey on,  
  
Till you come to your happy abode  
  
Where all you love, you've been dreaming of  
  
Will be there, at the end of the road"  
  
He was now fully turned to her, listening intently to her every note. The golden threads were still eating away, little by little and Thyra continued through tears.  
  
"With a big stout heart to a long steep hill  
  
We may get there with a smile  
  
With a good kind thought and a mile end view  
  
We may cut short many a mile  
  
So let courage ev'ry day  
  
Be your guiding star always"  
  
She could see him now. The shape of his face and the color of his skin, eyes and hair. She cold see the look of awe on his face. She could see him mouth her name and she knew that this was the last moment. She would have to make it complete. With her last bit of gusto she sang out the chorus one last time.  
  
"Keep right on to the end of the road  
  
Keep right on to the end  
  
Tho' the way be long, let your heart be strong  
  
Keep right on to the end  
  
Tho' you're tired and weary still journey on,  
  
Till you come to your happy abode  
  
Where all you love, you've been dreaming of  
  
Will be there, at the end of the road"  
  
The film completely disappeared and he rushed out to pull her into his arms. Slowly her skin turned from pale to brilliant gold and her once, limp hair sprung alive. They shared a kiss more powerful then anything anyone had ever seen before and their bodies molded together. The woman stepped foreword. "You must now cross over to the other side, never to return again.  
  
Harry was crying now. It was like loosing Sirius all over again. He could see him and hear him but he knew that Sirius couldn't see or hear him. Tears slipped freely down his face as he tried desperately to hold his leap. He wanted to tear Sirius back to the present, to be with him during this tough time but he couldn't. His heart broke as he saw Thyra and Sirius cross through he veil once more, never to return again. 


End file.
